The Center for Inherited Disease Research (CIDR) is an R&D contract supported by a consortium of NIH institutes to provide a high throughput genotyping factility with attendant capacity to design research studies, perform genetic analysis, and develop technology related to analyzing common diseases. These funds will be used to support contract and review costs.